Betrayal
by EERF TIRIPS
Summary: As my audience, I leave the choice to you. To read or not to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-hime/Mai-otome or their respective characters.

**Author's Note:** Since my other story Protect, Serve, and Love is nearing it's end, possibly 4/5 more chapters left. I wanted to throw this story out there. Do I have a general idea of where this story is going... kind of. It is still centered around Natsuki and Shizuru, but unlike my other story which was focused sort of on their relationship sole, this one will have other characters as well as parings and they will have more influence in the story. This story will be based in another universe.

If you've read my other story, you know that I like slow progression and the blossoming of individuality. Sorry, no love at first sight :) So some of you might find this story slow and mundane. Which is justifiable as some times when I write certain chapters I think to myself gosh how boring, but those chapters need to be expressed, to further the story along.

I don't like summary cause it doesn't do the story justice. :P As the audience you decide whether or not the story is to your liking and if you want to continue reading it or not.

So without further blah, blahing from me... We begin our story of Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Fatigue and tiredness wearing her down, she fumbled with the doorknob before successfully opening the door to her two bedroom apartment. She painfully made her way towards one of the bedroom and slammed the door open. That course of action was not her intent, but she was in a state of urgency. The sound startled the individual in bed awake, and upon seeing who the intruder was the slightly awaken individual groggily asked, "Natsuki, what's going on?"<p>

Natsuki squinted, trying her best to remain calm in her situation. She smiled and looked at the twelve year old girl who was in the process of rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Without responding Natsuki looked around her younger sister's room for some clothes. Upon seeing none, she moved to her sister's drawer and quickly pulled out pants, a shirt, a pair of socks and then headed towards her sister's closet and pulled a coat from it.

The younger sister now in a state of confusion pulled the blankets off of her and was in the process of getting out of bed when she was bombarded with clothes, along with Natsuki's stern voice, "Nina, change into the clothes quickly. No time to waste we have to leave."

Nina grabbed the clothes and did as she was told. She trusted her sister and at the moment she felt that the fewer questions she asked the better, even though her mind was ticking with questions she wished to voice, _Something happened? Where's Rad, Akane, Kazuya and Gal?_

Nina's thoughts of confusion quickly transformed into ones of worry, the moment she saw Natsuki slump against the door and onto the floor. "Natsuki," Nina yelled out of fear for her sister and ran towards her, kneeling down in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki could feel her energy slowly draining from her, and worrying her sister was not something she wanted to deal with at the moment. Taking a few deep breaths to catch her strength again, she placed her right hand onto Nina's left shoulder, "Help me up will ya, Nina." Nina nodded, steadying herself as she assisted in helping Natsuki to a stand the best that she could. Nina knew that she couldn't maintain her sister's full body weight, but she would try because Nastuki was the only family she had left. The second Natsuki stood up Nina wrapped her right arm around Natsuki's back, as her left hand went to support the front of Natsuki, just in case Natsuki fell. Oddly, as she tried to find a secure grip along Natsuki's front, she felt something sticky. She pondered, _What did Natsuki get her self into? What is all this sticky stuff on her?, _about the substance and tried her best to see what it was, but it was in the middle of the night and the room was near pitch black thus her attempt was futile.

Natsuki flinched from the pain, but quickly brushed it aside. She knew time was not on her side and her first priority was finding a safe haven. Grabbing the extra helmet that was hanging right beside the door, which she had purchased for her sister awhile back, she placed it onto Nina's head causing Nina to squeal in fright, "Natsuki, what the…?"

Natsuki softly chuckled but quickly grimaced inwardly cursing, _Fuck, chuckling is bad, no chuckling._

The siblings slowly made their way down the stairs and out the apartment building without causing any suspicion or commotion. Then again, it was one in the morning, so it was likely that, everyone was in the realm of Morpheus or too wasted to care about their presence.

Upon reaching Natsuki's motorcycle, Nina grabbed Natsuki's helmet and pushed it onto her sister's head causing Natsuki to utter, "Thanks kiddo."

Nina smiled, letting go of Natsuki so that Natsuki could get onto the motorcycle first. Waiting for Natsuki to situate herself on the motorcycle before she, herself got on it. When it suddenly dawned on her that they were out in the streets. Wondering what the sticky substance was, she lifted her left hand into the illuminating light from the lamp post and gasped in stupor, unable to fathom if what she was seeing was actually what she was thinking, _This is blood, Natsuki's blood. My sister's blood. Natsuki's bleeding? Why is she bleeding?_

Nina tensed when Natsuki startled her by placing a hand on Nina's shoulder, "Let's go kiddo, we got to get out of here." When Natsuki didn't hear a response or see any reaction from Nina she asked out of concern, "What's wrong Nina?"

Nina turned to Natsuki her left hand slightly raised and she questioned on the verge of tears, "Why are you bleeding?"

Natsuki looked at Nina's blood covered hand, then went and opened the left side of her jacket, looking down she sighed. The handle of the knife was still protruding from her shoulder, while the other end was still impaled there as well. Her eyes trailed down her chest following her own trail of blood that was now soaking her left side. After escaping the incident she had left the knife alone, knowing full well that if she pulled it out, she'd most likely be dead from blood loss. Given the situation she could understand her sisters confusion, as she looked at Nina who was now in tears, causing her to sigh, "It's not that bad, it's worst than it looks Nina. Now hop on, we have to go."

Nina sniffles and nodded, crawling onto the motorcycle before wrapping her arms securely around her sister's waist, trying her best not to inflict anymore pain to Natsuki. Nina figured out that if there was a knife protruding from her sister's shoulder, then most likely she was hurting else where too. The gesture didn't go unnoticed as Natsuki inwardly smiled, starting up the engine of the motorcycle before speeding off into the night heading away from the city.

xxxxxxx

She yawned and looked at the clock situated diagonally at the right end corner of her desk, slightly surprised that it was nearing two in the morning. Shrugging off the time she went to pick up her cup of tea, sighing upon noticing that the tea had gone cold, while she had been engrossed in her task. Yet, she pondered, _I could always wake Mai up. However, it is rather late at the moment._ She concluded after her little discussion with herself, that she would manage for the moment without her tea hot. Sipping on her tea, she inwardly stated, _It's not the same, but it will have to suffice_.

She didn't flinch or show any reaction when a voice blurted, "Boo!" She could hear the individual who attempted in startling her sigh, "Look Viola, it's not fair when you cheat."

She smirked from the comment and played stupid, "I have no idea what Juliet is referring too. And if Juliet would not mind, I'd like for her to…"

Juliet interrupted slightly irritated, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I hear you. You know you have to stop doing that though, it really isn't fair."

Shizuru placed her cup of tea down on her desk, looking up she saw Juliet sitting on one of her seats with her legs stretched out, her foot comfortable on top of the coffee table, "Juliet knows very well that I do not cheat."

Juliet scoffed, "Look Shizuru, you know very well that with your...," she paused wondering if she really wanted to get into a discussion with Shizuru, internally thinking, _That Viola, I might be able to outwit her. Sure you can Juliet, like last time. True, but last time she… Ah she's probably…_

Shizuru chuckled causing Juliet to grunt, "Juliet knows full well that, that is not my intent."

Juliet exasperated slumped back into her seat, "I didn't come here to discuss that. I just wanted to report back to you before calling it a night." When Juliet didn't hear a response from Shizuru she started talking, "Apparently something big happened in Windbloom tonight. From what I gathered from my informants, it was a heist that went south. First District is taking responsibility and credit for taking down the notorious DS group."

This time Shizuru interrupted, "Juliet is talking about the Duran Specialist group, am I correct?"

Juliet nodded before explaining, "Yeah, they're supposed to be like a modern day Robin Hood group who prides themselves on stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. What I don't get is why give what you stole away. If it were me I would've kept it."

Shizuru cleared her throat, "Unlike Juliet some of us are not greedy."

Juliet laughed, "It's not called greed Viola. It's called keeping what you find as your own, and besides if I put all the effort in to it, I'm going to keep it."

"That is precisely why Juliet is working for me. Now if she would be so kind as to continue on with her report." Shizuru calmly stated prior to sipping her tea, causing Juliet to smirk, "Sure thing Viola. So the DS's target was a very rare sapphire. Unfortunately, something went wrong and they got caught."

Juliet paused then pondered about it for a few seconds before rewording her last statement, "No, make that, they all got killed, except for Kruger. Kruger's whereabouts are unknown. So First District is tearing the town inside out to find that person. What I can tell from my very intuitive senses is that either they weren't that good, at what they were doing or they got set up."

"And why would Juliet say something like that," Shizuru commented wanting to hear her thoughts behind the remarks.

Juliet shrugged, moving her hands to place it behind the back of her head; her eyes focusing on the ceiling while her thoughts worked themselves out, "Well, the DS group has been around for what…5 years. Given when the citizens first heard about their heist it wasn't anything big. Stealing is nothing new. However, they continued their heist and each one being tougher than the next. Some of their heist, in my opinion were too risky to try and pull off. And you know me Shizuru I'm a risk taker. This latest heist should have gone without a hitch. And don't tell me they got sloppy, these thieves seem to pride themselves on their ability to handle the job. So my end conclusion is that they got setup."

"It would seem someone wanted them eliminated." Shizuru spoke out of the blue. However, before Juliet could respond Shizuru spoke again rather calmly, "And… it would seem we have guests. Would Juliet be so kind as to accompany me to greet the guests?"

Juliet stood up slightly irritated, "You see that's what I'm talking about. You are a cheater Viola." Shizuru stood up from her seat and slightly stretched her body before smiling, "I have no idea what Juliet is referring too."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nina managed to drag the unconscious Natsuki towards the wall before slumping against it in exhaustion. She tried to calm herself, while listening to the raindrops hitting her helmet, _That was way too close for comfort,_ she mentally told herself_._ A few minutes after regaining her composure she took off her helmet and Natsuki's helmet to check on the status of her sister. Nina sighed in relief, when she could see Natsuki's warm breath in the cold rain, but she also knew that her sister was in trouble and she needed help. Nina stood up and tried to get her bearings, to her left was where they came from, to the right was where they were headed and not too far in front of her was a gate. She knew she had no other option but to ask whoever it was that resided on this estate for some help. Tears mixed with rain flowed down her cheeks when she recalled the near miss they recently just had. Wiping the tear mixed rain from her face she stalked off towards the gate.

After leaving the city limits of Windbloom, the two had remained silent, yet Nina knew that Natsuki could not continue in her current condition, so she yelled out that they needed to go somewhere. Natsuki really didn't know where to go and her goal was just to get as far away from Windbloom as they could.

They were thirty minutes outside of Windbloom when it started raining. Natsuki knowing she was slowly loosing her consciousness had slowed the speed of the motorcycle. Nina knew that something was up the moment Natsuki started slowing down, then fifteen minutes later, Natsuki started swerving. Natsuki was having a hard time concentrating on the road which was slowly starting to blur for her. She was using all of her remaining strength just to remain awake, she wasn't able to hear her sister calling out for her to stop. In her last moment of thought Natsuki faintly heard Nina yell out her name.

Nina yelled for five minutes for Natsuki to stop and when Natsuki's body when slack in her arms, Nina reacted as fast as she could and tried to keep Natsuki steady, while reaching for the handles. Yet she was too far back to reach for the handles so she grabbed onto Natsuki as securely as she could around the waist and pulled the two of them off the motorcycle before it skidded across the street. Nina's head slammed against the hard pavement and Natsuki's weight knocked the wind out of her as they rolled twice before coming to a complete stop in the middle of the road. Grasping for air she managed to squirm out from underneath her sister's weight.

Her predicament now was to find some means of shelter and help. So here she stood in front a big gate with an emblem of multiple snakes intertwining with one another smack dab in the middle and it was locked. She glanced around, noticing a name on a plaque that was nailed to the wall near the left gate. She approached it so that she could make out the name in the dark and it read, Kiyohime Estates. Nina shook her head, telling herself she had to focus. Running towards the motorcycle, she knew Natsuki always kept a spare set of tools for picking locks under the seat. Scrounging around as it was too dark and the rain making it hard for her to focus, after a brief minute she finally found what she was looking for.

When she got back to the gate she went straight to work, a few minutes later she heard a click and she smiled. Inside she was gloating, _Glad I made Natsuki teach me how to pick locks_. Her moment of victory short lived, she pushed the gate open just enough, so she could drag Natsuki through without hurting her anymore than necessary.

Nina made it half way up the road towards the mansion when she fell on her knees in exhaustion. Breathing heavily she looked at Natsuki. She had no choice but to leave her sister behind, run as fast as she could and beg whoever owned this place to help her. Nina's head was pounding from the impact of falling off the motorcycle, but she quickly pushed it aside. With her decision made, she checked on her sister and made her sister as comfortable as she could underneath the shelter of a tree. Satisfied by her work she stated to Natsuki, knowing full well Natsuki couldn't hear her, "I'll be back Natsuki, just hang in there, please…" Nina's voice started wavering as she burst into tears, "I don't want to be left alone."

Her moment of outburst was brief. Quickly wiping her tears away, she took off her coat and placed it on Natsuki, hoping that the coat would add some extra warmth for her sister until she returned. Without a second thought Nina sprinted towards the mansion.

When she got to the mansion's door she was exhausted, relieved, overwhelmed, but all she really wanted was for someone to help her sister. She was on the verge of knocking when it swung open. She stood there dumbfounded, or in a state of shock, but she couldn't react. It was as though her mind was overloaded with too much and it just went blank in order to protect her mental state.

"Yo, squirt what's up?" Upon hearing those few words Nina broke and collapsed into none other than Juliet, muttering, pleading, crying, "Help my sister, please… if you don't she's going to die. I don't want her to die. She's all I have left. Please, she's bleeding to death. You have to help her. Please… please…"

After Shizuru and Juliet left Shizuru's office quarters, Shizuru had told Juliet to go and greet the guest, because she had to fetch someone else first. Juliet had been puzzled by her statement but brushed it off. Juliet wasn't sure if Shizuru meant greet the guest at the door or the gate. So she was in the process of heading out, and immediately after opening the door she was surprised to see Nina. What shocked her even more was when Nina clung to her pleading for her sister's sake, as though if she didn't cling tightly enough to Juliet, her sister would perish.

Juliet took a deep breath and by some odd miracle managed to pry Nina off from her waist, "Okay squirt. Just tell me exactly where your sister is."

Nina sniffled, "I left her on the driveway coming up to your mansion. I made sure she was comfortable and out of the rain underneath some trees. Please, she's hurt badly, you have to help her."

Juliet was about to speak when someone else spoke, "I already found her, she's about half way up the drive way, under a tree on your left side as you head out."

Juliet turned around raised an eyebrow upon seeing more than two people standing before her, "I thought you said you were only going to get one more person."

Shizuru was about to reply when the person standing next to her stated, "She did, but these two apparently woke up because someone broke onto the compound."

Shizuru softly spoke, "Juliet should retrieve her sister so that Yohko can tend to her, while I get acquainted with our other guest who seems to be on the verge of collapsing herself."

Nina looked between the five of them while they interacted, and before Juliet left she placed a hand on Nina's shoulder, "These nice people are going to look after you while I go get your sister alright."

Nina too exhausted simply nodded. Right now she was just thankful that there were people who could help her sister. After Juliet left the group to retrieve Natsuki, Shizuru had ushered Nina into the living room, which to Nina was huge, then again she had never really been inside a mansion before so she kept gawking at everything. After sitting down Nina suddenly felt completely drained, but before she was allowed to pass out Shizuru had some questions.

Shizuru sat down beside Nina, without wanting to startle or scare the girl she started with introductions, "My name is Shizuru Viola and I own this mansion and the estate surrounding this mansion. To my left are Yukino, Haruka and Yohko. Can you tell me your name?"

Nina looked at all of them her eyes were starting to get drowsy. Struggling to stay alert she replied sleepily, "Nina, my sister is Natsuki. Please don't let my sister die."

Shizuru noticing the state of the young girl decided the questions could wait, "Nina, we will do our best to help your sister. In the mean time you need to get out of those clothes before you sleep or else you will get sick. We wouldn't want to worry your sister now would we?"

Nina nodded and was escorted by Yukino out of the living room. A few minutes of silence and Haruka couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore exclaimed, "What is going on?"

Sadly no more questions or answers could be stated as Juliet barged into the living area, "Yohko, she's lost a lot of blood. You got to do something."

Yohko stood up, "Lay her down here and I'll see what I can do."

Juliet as best as she could, placed Natsuki on the couch. In between breathes she stated, "Found her leaning against a tree alright. There's a fucking knife that's stuck in her shoulder and I don't know if she had any other wounds because she's covered in blood."

Yohko went about her task in removing what clothing she could before ordering, "Juliet, I need you to grab some towels and a bucket of warm water. After I tend to her shoulder wound I need to clean up all this blood to see if there are any other wounds." After Juliet left Yohko stated to Haruka, "I need you to hold her down. There's a chance that she'll regain consciousness when I pull this knife out and I don't want her struggling too much." Then Yohko addressed Shizuru, "If she wakes I need you to calm her down, until she passes out again. Once that happens she most likely won't regain consciousness for awhile."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, but nodded followed by Haruka. Yohko got on the couch and positioned her knees in between Natsuki's head, before placing both of her hands on the handle of the blade. She had to do it swiftly. Taking a deep breath she looked to Haruka who pretty much held Natsuki's hands down on the couch with her own, and had her body slightly across Natsuki's body just to be on the safe side.

The moment Yohko removed the blade from Natsuki's shoulder, Natsuki cried out in anguish, her eyes fluttering open. She was in pain, tired, and exhausted. Trying to focus on her surrounding, she struggled realizing she couldn't move. Blinking a couple times she noticed someone was pinning her down and someone was directly hovering above her. Unable to focus on her surrounding due to her fatigue she lashed out, whether it was in fear or anger, she wasn't sure, "Nina. Where is she? What have you guys done with my sister?"

"Natsuki should calm down. Nina is fine, she's sleeping." Shizuru stated, hoping that would suffice and for some odd reason Natsuki halted her struggling.

Natsuki swiveled her head in the direction of the person who spoke. Even though her eyes were being difficult and wouldn't focus for her, she could clearly see the crimson orbs of the person who spoke to her. Feeling her energy and strength slipping from her grasp Nastuki cleared her throat, "If you hurt her I will kill you."

Shizuru stared at Natsuki mesmerized by the emerald orbs that were overflowing with emotions even though the person was being defiant. Shizuru unflinching from the threat calmly replied, "Nina is safe and so is Natsuki, rest now and we will talk more when Natsuki is healthier."

Natsuki captivated by the crimson orbs that seemed to see through to her very being didn't really register what was said. She blinked a few more times before succumbing to her blood loss and exhaustion.

Yohko continued on her task immediately after Natsuki lost consciousness and Juliet having witnessed the confrontation softly chuckled, "Wow, didn't think I'd see someone live after threatening you like that Viola."

"Since Juliet is still very much alive, she should know I am not some sociopathic killer." Shizuru responded as she stood up from where she had been kneeling then add, "I leave the rest to you Yohko and Juliet should tend to their means of transportation. We wouldn't want someone finding it now," but was interrupted briefly before she could finish by Haruka, "Yukino and I will tend to the premises."

Shizuru smiled, whether it was due to the fact that Haruka despised being told what to do or by the fact that she was fatigued and really just wanted to sleep, yet the arrival of these siblings especially in their current state had piqued her interest.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Are you all lost yet... :) It's a start, and more characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thoughts, comments and reviews are always welcomed. Writing is a means of expression, so your thoughts, comments and reviews are your expression, which speaks volumes about you or so I think. ;)<p>

Updates will be sporadic, so you'll all just have to be patient. My focus is on my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am but a simple person writing random ideas that push their ways into the forefront of my mind, while utilizing characters from Mai Hime/Otome that does not belong to me.

I bring you another chapter in this story, before I continue my other story. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

So that there is no confusion the italics part in the beginning is kind of like a memory in a dream state, that Natsuki is having.

**And now the continuation of Betrayal...**

* * *

><p><em>She slumped down against the side of a tree, exhaustion settling in as her adrenaline subsided. The only thought running through her mind at the moment was reporting back to headquarters. She was unsure how long it had been since she had departed for her mission. Her objective was to infiltrate one of Windbloom's hi-tech facility and gather as much information as she possibly could. What she hadn't count on was getting caught. Whatever it was that was happening at the facility was top secret and she was pretty sure even the top government officials weren't aware of what was going on there.<em>

_Calming her breathing down she gazed up at the clear night sky, it had been two days since she had escaped the facility. Her mind was uneasy, something was bothering her as she mumbled to herself, "The security was scarce, more so than when she was first captured, something recently happened or is going to." Shaking the thought from her mind she groaned from the sharp pain that shot through her side upon her movement. Sighing she took a moment to check her side wound, one she had acquired when she was initially captured. Prior to her interrogation they had patched her up, but the methods they used on her during the interrogation didn't allow for the wound to heal properly, so even now the wound was still very tender and easily bled. _

_It surprised her that she hadn't yet died from blood loss during the escape, causing her to slightly chuckle, "I don't know if I'm lucky or just too plain stubborn to die."_

_She closed her eyes, her brain pondering away, questions popping into her mind ever so often, questions that she had no answers too. "How long had it been since she joined the Fuuka-Windbloom war? What had started the war and would it eventually end? Was there any means to mend the rift that was tearing the two countries apart? Who else did she have to lose before this stupid war was over?" Yet the one answer she had that carried her this far and continued to carry her day after day was that she couldn't die and abandon her sister to the same fate. No matter what happened Natsuki had sworn on her parent's grave that she would allow Nina a chance to grow up in a normal as possible environment._

_Her thoughts where suddenly disrupted when she heard a twig snapping in the distance near her place. Relying on the training she took to join the Fuuka regiment, she zoned out all sounds and focused on only those that seemed out-of-place, within her vicinity. Momentarily after she had calmed her heart from the flight or fight response, she heard soft foot falls moving in the direction she had just recently escaped from. Natsuki quickly picked up two individuals moving at a slow but quick pace, and she figured that if she stayed where she was and remained quiet they would pass her by without ever picking up that she was there. She waited patiently listening to the fading of the footsteps and was just about to exhale a breath of relief when she picked up a very faint crunching of leaves directly behind her. She waited listening intently for the next foot step but it never came. She mentally cursed, "Shit, I can't get caught now. Damn it all to hell."_

_Natsuki was about to face her intended target when a voice calmly stated, "I know you're there. If you do not wish to be harmed show yourself."_

_Natsuki calmly got to her knees, taking her time so she wouldn't agitate her wounds anymore, she swayed trying to stand and softly cursed, mentally scolding herself, "You've got to be kidding me." She placed her right hand on the tree to steady herself for the confrontation, hoping that whoever this person was would be merciful. _

_Slightly irritated by the lack of movement from the other side of the tree Natsuki harshly spoke in between heavy breaths, "Look whoever you are, I'm unarmed and just passing through. So you can go on your merry little way and pretend you didn't see me."_

_A soft commanding voice responded, "I cannot comply with your wishes. I am instructed to bring back everyone and everything I came into contact with, and that includes you. As I've stated before if you do not resist you will not be harmed."_

_Natsuki leaned against the tree feeling on the verge of collapsing chuckled, "I haven't been resisting. I don't think I could resist even if I wanted to at this state." She inwardly gasped, "What are the odds of me finding myself in this situation. Man it's going to hurt when I fall."_

_Trying to stay awake Natsuki grabbed her side, groaning then cursing, "Alright, I surrender, just see to it that I don't die, yet." Her vision started to blur and she faltered, awaiting the impact of the ground that never came. In her last attempt to see what stopped her fall she tilted her head, briefly catching a glimpse of crimson before her world faded completely._

Natsuki stirred from the memories of her past and sat up in bed abruptly exclaiming, "I'll kill you all before you can do any harm to her, I swear it on my life."

Upon hearing Natsuki's voice, Nina who had slept in a chair with her head down on the side of the bed, quickly stirred awake, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes asked, "Who are you going to kill and why?" Before Nina could register her surrounding Natsuki had enveloped her in a hug, grabbing her on the bed repeating the phrases, "You're okay. You're fine. Thank gawd." Suddenly feeling as though her life was being threaten, Nina pushed away from Natsuki, "You're smothering me, Natsuki."

Natsuki chuckled letting her sister go, "Sorry, it's just nice to see you."

Nina raised an eyebrow before sighing, "You had me worried, I didn't know what to do. You had a knife in your shoulder and there was so much blood on you, I was so scared that you were going to die. What happened Natsuki?"

It finally dawned on Natsuki that she had recently been wounded. Quickly she pulled up her shirt checking her wounds from the earlier incident and she gasped. All that remained of her shoulder wound was a faint scar of where the knife was when it was still impaled there. She touched it with one hand and realized the area was still tender but the wound had completely healed.

"Holy shit, what the fuck did these people do to me? A wound like that would take weeks even months to heal to this state," cursing out loud Natsuki wasn't aware of the door to her room opening.

"Precisely, which is why you should be more careful. You'd lost so much blood we didn't know if you were going to make it. Lucky you, you brought your sister along who just so happened to carry the same blood type as you." The newcomer stated strolling nonchalantly towards the two sister.

Natsuki in her own protective way, pulled Nina to her and rolled to the other side of the bed separating them from the newcomer before stating, "Look I don't know who you are, but you have no right keeping us here."

The newcomer paused exhaling a breath of exasperation, "So you're one of those patients. Alright, Natsuki. My name is Yohko, I'm the residential doctor at this estate. And as your current physician I would suggest you get back into bed before you pass out completely from overexerting your body in its condition."

Natsuki wasn't really paying attention as she was in the process of trying to figure out what was going on, quickly questioned in confusion, "How the hell do you know my name and what do you mean I'm going to pass out, I feel perfectly fine."

Yohko in a calm and professional manner started her movement towards the two girl again, as she looked to Nina, "Is she always this stubborn?"

Nina nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Natsuki's kind of thick-headed and doesn't really know what's best for her, but she's a good person and sister. You just have to be patient with her."

Natsuki, stupefied looked between Yohko and Nina before blurting, "Why are you talking to her so casually Nina, for all we know she could be holding us captive and wanting to use us as guinea pigs for some sick experiment of hers."

Pausing in her stride Yohko couldn't find a reply to the comment, when another newcomer walked into the room. This newcomer however remained by the door standing there as though she was in thought answered, "Why Yohko I never thought of that. Natsuki does have a point. Such a badly wounded person healing at such a quick pace deserves to be studied." The remark adding fuel to the already slightly confused and overprotective Natsuki.

Yohko slightly groaned, "Shizuru you are not helping the current situation as well as the patient."

Shizuru's smiled slightly faltered, suddenly realizing that perhaps such a remark shouldn't have been expressed, upon seeing Natsuki grab her IV stand holding it threateningly towards Yohko and herself. Natsuki positive that her action had caused the two intruders to hold off on their plan whatever it was, pulled Nina to her, softly whispering, "Listen to me Nina. I don't know who these people are and I want you to get out of here safely, so I'm going to distract them and when I do you make a run for the door. Run and get far away from here. In two weeks time I'll meet up with you at mom's and dad's. I will find you, okay."

Nina didn't like this one bit, as she was fully aware of the situation, but Natsuki wasn't the slightest bit aware of what was going on. Nina pleaded with Natsuki knowing that once Natsuki had determined to do something she would see it through to the end, "Don't hurt yourself, please. Just be careful."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "Why are you worried about me, I'll be fine."

Nina exhaled, "How did we end up here in the first place then, Natsuki."

Natsuki paused, "Oh... okay, I'll be careful. Now when I count to three. I'll run towards the other end of the room and you make a run towards the door."

Unbeknownst to the two sisters Shizuru had strategically already planned out her course of action, and the moment Natsuki counted to three, Nina found herself on the other side of the bed staring dumbfounded at her sister's current situation.

Natsuki hadn't really planned things out fully and was in a state of shock when Shizuru was standing merely five feet in front of her, amusement showing through her eyes, even though she seemed well composed and calm. Natsuki was breathing heavy suddenly feeling her energy dissipating, slightly moved her head to the side of Shizuru, to glimpse where Nina had reached and was stunned, to see Nina standing just on the other side of the bed worry oozing from her. Natsuki shook her head yelling, "What are you doing Nina, run."

Sighing Nina slowly approached Natsuki, who continued yelling, "Stop you're suppose to go towards the door not me. What the hell is going on?" Anger fueling her at the moment she looked at Shizuru asking, "What did you do to my sister?"

Shizuru in a state of confusion just stood there pondering what Natsuki was getting at when Nina in agitation exclaimed, "Natsuki stop this. Please, just try to understand what's going on here. If they truly wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be sleeping in a comfortable room and I wouldn't be here with you."

Shizuru calmly reached out a hand to Natsuki seeing the state Natsuki was in she knew it was only a matter of time before the body gave out. Shizuru was slightly surprised to see that Natsuki was still standing in her current condition and found it rather endearing, "Natsuki should not resist and she will not be harmed."

Natsuki shook the blurriness from her eyes the moment she heard those words, she looked up at Shizuru, the memory and recent dream of that night flooded her. She recalled a crimson color of sorts before passing out unable to make any real identification of the person who had confronted her that night. The next thing she remembered was waking up in a bed at one of Fuuka's military medical hospital a month later to find out the war was over.

Natsuki now more confused than before wanted answers, "Whose side were you fighting for, and what where you doing that night? What happened after I passed out? Why were you heading to the facility? What exactly was it that you were looking for?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Natsuki and I am unsure about what you are asking?" Shizuru replied slightly surprised by the tone and demand in Natsuki's voice.

Natsuki grabbed her head feeling nausea wash over her as her world slowly started fading, she looked at Shizuru who seemed confused and concerned and she couldn't fathom, why. Shizuru watched and waited knowing that the moment Natsuki's eyes closed she would collapse and momentarily after the thought occurred to her Natsuki's body gave out. Shizuru took the necessary steps and caught Natsuki as a few slurred words escaped her mouth, "It...was...you...that...night."

Shizuru was carefully lifting Natsuki into her arms when Juliet walked into the room, in the process of knocking on the door to announce her presence, only to pause in stupor as she tried to figure out the scene before her. Concluding that thinking required too much effort she made a sarcastic remark when she noticed Shizuru carrying Natsuki back to the bed with the help of Natsuki's sister pushing the I.V. along, "Wow Viola, didn't think you had it in you to make the first move and so soon."

Shizuru upon placing Natsuki back on the bed, covered her with the blanket before turning back to Juliet a gentle smile upon her face as she replied, "It would seem you had sought me out for some important matter, so what can I do for you Juliet."

Juliet swallowed, trying casually to downplay her earlier comment, "Oh it's nothing much. Just seeing what was up with all the ruckus and well it seems you're busy so I'll find you at a more suitable time."

Briskly turning around to leave she paused when Shizuru spoke up, "Well then, let me finish this matter and I will see you in my office quarters in 15 minutes. Is that a suitable enough time for you Juliet."

Juliet groaned before calmly answering, "I'll be waiting."

Nina watched in slight confusion as Juliet quickly came and gone before turning her attention back to her sister inwardly sighing, _"What am I going to do with you? Sometimes I wonder who's the older sibling between us."_ Her thoughts were quickly halted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Shizuru standing beside her and quickly diverted her attention back to her sister as she apologized, "I'm sorry about my sister, she has always been overprotective of me and the few people she has in her life. It tends to become problematic at times when she feels cornered."

Shizuru softly chuckled finding Natsuki's nature rather adorable reassured Nina, "It's rather quiet alright Nina. If you would like I can talk to Natsuki and try to clarify things the next time she awakes. I should also apologize for my remark as I think that was the cause for her course of action. If Nina wishes to stay with Natsuki I will not stop her, but I would advise that you take a moment to feed yourself so you do not fall ill as well. Natsuki would not like that."

Nina smiled as she felt Shizuru's hand disappear from her shoulder and responded with gratitude, "Thank you Miss Viola, I will stop by the kitchen and see Mai for some food once I make sure my sister is comfortable." There was something that was now bothering her so she asked, "Was it just me or did Juliet seem rather scared of something before she left."

Shizuru turned around pausing at the door she raised an eyebrow, "Nina is very observant, but I'm pretty sure Juliet was not frightened, she was most likely just worried about her current state of health."

Nina slightly concerned for the welfare of Juliet stood up quickly, "I would hope it is nothing too serious Miss Viola."

Shizuru couldn't help but laugh, "Now Nina, it is quiet alright that you call me Shizuru and rest assure Juliet's illness will deteriorate and she will be fine."

Nina nodded, "That's good to hear, and thank you..." she paused before adding, "Shizuru."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru had left the room and was on her way to her office quarters to meet with Juliet, yet her mind kept wandering to what Natsuki had said. She tried to recall the days of the war, but try as she might she couldn't remember clearly what happened during those times. It was a jumble mess of images floating around in her head and the harder she tried to recall what happened, only manage to give her a headache. She groaned as she walked into her office quarter to find it empty or so it would seem to be empty. Walking to her seat she casually stated to no one in particular, "You know sometimes I would have liked it if your ability was different when it first manifested."

Juliet scoffed as she reappeared in solid form sitting by the window sill, "Right, like that one girl who likes to sharpen her nails to keep the poison from constantly oozing from them. Oh what wonders would I do with that ability."

Shizuru thought about it and didn't like the idea one bit, finally conceded, "I suppose I should be grateful that your manifestation wasn't that. Who knows what you would do with it. The mere thought just doesn't sit right with me."

Juliet laughed, "Well it isn't as though the world we live in is normal. Which actually has me slightly disappointed. I mean human evolution has taken its next step, yet everything seems so bleh. There should be more fighting and more deaths."

Shizuru turned around in her seat to face Juliet, "Well even though it's rather normal that humans have manifested such abilities or powers as some might refer to them. The war is still fresh in everyone's mind and I would presume that we're all just looking for some form of normality now."

Juliet stood up, "Right, oh great psyche doctor Viola who can peer into anyone's thoughts and see into anyone's heart if she so chooses too. We're all searching for world peace. Please, humans are not that self-righteous. I mean look at Yohko's new patient. How many times has she threatened to kill you?"

Shizuru sighed causing Juliet to continue, "Don't tell me she has issues. I hate to break it to you Doc, but we all got issues."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "Would Juliet like to talk about her other issues? I do have time."

Juliet slapped a hand on her forehead, "This is why I do not see shrinks."

Shizuru smiled, "Juliet has been rather vocal about certain issues that seem to bother her. So I should say this session is proceeding rather well, wouldn't you agree."

Before Juliet could make a remark to Shizuru's comment the door burst opened, a loud blonde proclaiming, "I have looked all over for you. You're stalker boyfriend wants an urgent meeting with you."

Shizuru slowly stood up, "Thank you Haruka for informing me, and do tell him I will meet with him briefly."

Haruka grumbled then stated, "Tell him yourself Shizuru, I have other more pressing matters to tend to."

Juliet chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder how Yukino puts up with you. Does she wear ear plugs?"

Haruka stopped, and immediately turned around, "What was that you pervert? Was there something you wanted to say about Yukino?"

Juliet strolled towards Haruka stopping within a safe distance, "Well I can see why you can't hear, you've probably made yourself deaf from talking so loud. Oh, wait do you need me to speak up so you can hear what I just said."

Haruka slightly irritated by the distraction and comment started moving towards Juliet when a figure appeared from out of the wall stepping directly in between the two people, "Please, it is way to early in the morning to be doing this. Haruka what would Yukino say and Juliet, remember the last time she nearly knocked you unconscious."

Before either of the two quarreling could respond, in stormed a young woman with grey hair as she slammed the door shut and rushed over to the one in-between the two, "Aoi I told you it's not fair that you just walk through the walls when you are with me, especially when we have the same destination."

Aoi groaned, "I'm sorry Chie, it's just that these two are always at each other's throats and well I just wanted to try to prevent it from happening this morning."

Chie wrapped her arms around Aoi kissing her cheek, "Ah love you're so adorable when you care so much."

The show of affection by Chie caused Haruka and Juliet to pause their bickering as they groaned in unison, "Would you two please get a room."

Unfortunately for everyone before more bickering could continue there was a resonating and definite tone of finality that wrung inside the minds of everyone who was currently in the room, "That's quite enough we have a guest."

Everyone paused turning their attention to the door when it slowly swung opened and Nina stood there slightly perplexed by everyone looking at her. She gulped, "Umm this place is so big, I forgot how to get to the kitchen."

Chie seizing the opportunity grabbed Aoi with one hand and with the other hand she raised it up waving farewell to Shizuru as she pulled Aoi along towards the door stating, "Shizuru I'll meet up with you later. Me and Aoi are going to escort one of our guest to the kitchen. We wouldn't want such a young lady to starve now would we Haruka and Juliet." Nina stood there in a state of loss when Chie winked at her ushering her along. Prior to following Chie and Aoi she stuttered in her farewell, "Umm... thank you and...goodbye Shizuru."

Immediately after Aoi closed the door behind them Juliet turned around to face Shizuru, "So the mutt's little sister is calling you Shizuru, now. Even I don't call you that, it just sounds too..."

Haruka interrupted her before she could complete her remark, "Cause you're a moron. Only you don't call Shizuru by her first name. Now if you two would excuse me I've already wasted enough time on you Juliet, and Shizuru stalker boyfriend."

Haruka quickly left not in the mood for another confrontation with Juliet. Juliet exhaled dropping herself casually on one of the love-seats in Shizuru's office asking Shizuru, "So you want me to play bodyguard for you while you tend to your matters with Sergay."

Shizuru smiled, "I was expecting to continue with our session Juliet, now that the distractions are no longer problematic. Juliet was opening up quiet nicely to me and I thought we were truly getting somewhere this time."

Juliet abruptly sat up glaring at Shizuru who just stood there calmly with a smile causing her to curse, "Oh fuck you Viola, if you wanted me to leave, just fucking say so. I swear everyone residing in this Estate of yours has a nut loose in their head. I guess I'm the only normal one after all."

Shizuru smirk, "We need to have a session when it comes to your emotional outburst, Juliet. They're not very lady like."

Juliet stood up and groaned walking towards the door, "Yes, yes me and my emotional outburst. Well I suppose you're all just fucking stuck with me the way I am cause no way in hell am I going to stop cursing. As you've stated before Viola, it's my form of expression. Thank you for the session I fucking enjoyed it, and if you need me for your next engagement you know where to find me."

Shizuru softly chuckled, "The pleasure was all mine, Juliet." Causing Juliet to huff, "I bet," before slamming the door shut to Shizuru's office.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>I hope as the readers you enjoyed this chapter. It's a work in progress and hopefully the progress was to your enjoyment. Feel free to drop a review or comment, I'm not the best at responding to them as I once was, my apologies. However, I do enjoy reading your thoughts pertaining to the story thus far as well as insights into what is to come.<p> 


End file.
